


Heaven In These Hands

by morelenmir



Series: Pie 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie, angels like pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie Sidhu, commonly known as the Pie Goddess, has a wide variety of folk come to her door. The plethora of people in black suits filling her bakery, and the lone man in a rumpled trenchcoat, are on the more interesting side of normal.</p><p>Companion to Once There Was a Piemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven In These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Suzie's little bakery filling with angels after Castiel starts spreading the message of her pies in heaven.

Suzie wonders how she gained such…curious clientele. They appear to come from many walks of life, jostling one another, getting in each other's space without any displays of irritation or discomfort. They come every day, wait patiently—sometimes for hours—for a pie, then they each thank her solemnly and depart. She can tell some don't particularly like others, but it seems as though they are required to hold their tongues and be civil. Day in, day out, busier than she's ever been; Suzie's starting to consider opening her own bakery and move out from behind Café Panini.

There is one man who comes in regularly, once every two weeks on Thursday, and Suzie wants to mother him so intensely it surprises her. He introduced himself to her once, months ago, and she remembers the cool touch of his hand and the weariness in his shadowed blue eyes as he said, "I am Castiel." Whenever he arrives she finds a little smile on her lips, a little extra love in his pie. Most of the strangers treat him with unspoken respect, moving out of his path and inclining their heads slightly, while a few look at him with grudging deference. Occasionally someone clasps his arm and he turns, a swift and barely audible conversation, and then they move apart.

It's intriguing.

Suzie is also curious why they look at her, down to the last one, with such admiration and wonder. Castiel told her, after she asked and he hesitated, formulating a careful answer, "It is your pie." Her bemusement was plain and he added, "It reminds them, us, of home. Of better times." He was unwilling to speak any more on the subject and Suzie let it go. She still thinks about, however; several times she's been told why someone loved her pie, yet she's never beheld this kind of peace that she finds in their eyes.

The only thing she can really tell herself is that she makes these pies with love and they can taste it.


End file.
